


Two Souls Diverged

by doubt_thou_the_stars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon What Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt_thou_the_stars/pseuds/doubt_thou_the_stars
Summary: "It was a lot like throwing things at a wall and hoping they’ll stick. By saying something, anything, when you first meet a stranger, you had the chance of meeting your true love, the person who were made to be with."Tim's first words to Kon are not the words inked onto his skin, and neither are Kon's. Or are they?Just a super short soulmate fic I wrote instead of sleeping last night.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	Two Souls Diverged

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I've actually finished and posted on here, so there's that.  
> It's super short and angsty, but hopefully it's not the worst part of your day!

Tim came to slowly, taking the time to get his bearings. The navy-blue comforter, the dirty clothes covering the floor as if a laundry basket had exploded (was there seriously a sock on the ceiling? Was that even possible?). The mess was something Alfred would never had allowed; that meant he was at the Tower.

Next to him, the sheets rustled as a sleeping form stirred. He could feel the warmth from the body next to him, could make out the mess of black hair and the dark shirt with the bright red symbol of hope inked onto it. Kon was here. He was _still_ here, lying in Tim’s bed.

This wasn’t the first time the two had found themselves in this position, and each time Tim desperately hoped it wouldn’t be the last. A feeling of joy washed over him because Kon had stayed the night, had chosen Tim again and again over the past few months.

Then, Kon continued to stir, rolling onto his back, and the familiar feeling of guilt washed over Tim. 

From where he lay, he could just read the words inked onto the Kryptonian’s wrist: _I must be dreaming._ Those were the words Kon’s soulmate would say to him one day. They sounded like a bad pick up line, and Tim, when he was feeling masochistic, would imagine their meet-cute.

He – Kon’s soulmate was always a man in Tim’s mind – would be confident and brave, seeing Kon across the room and deciding to give the whole first words gambit a try. It was a lot like throwing things at a wall and hoping they’ll stick. By saying something, anything, when you first meet a stranger, you had the chance of meeting your true love, the person who were made to be with. The stranger – probably young, charming, good looking – would waltz up to Kon and say, “I must be dreaming… cause you are out of this world.” And Kon, the big idiot he is, would say, “You calling me an alien?” or something equally as painful and revealing, but the stranger would just gasp and hold out the same words on his wrist. And then the two would literally fly off into the sunset, yaddi yaddi ya.

_I must be dreaming._

Those weren’t Tim’s first words to him. No, when they met, Tim had been an overeager kid, sticking out his hand and saying, “You must be Superboy. I’m a big fan.” Tim cringed at the memory. What had he been thinking? He had had a crush on Superboy since the moment he saw that tight leather jacket (why does he have a thing for leather? It’s getting to be a problem). He remembered wanting to say something, anything, just to see if it was the right thing to say. It never was.

Tim idly traced the words on his own wrist. _Long time no see._

When Tim was little, alone in that big empty house while his parents were in Iraq or Russia or Rome, he would analyze those words. They made no sense. They implied that the pair had met before but had never spoken. Was that even possible? Maybe they belonged to a barista at a coffee shop he would frequent in the future, someone who was always there but had never taken his order. Then, one day, after Tim hadn’t come by in a while, the man would say, “Long time no see.”

Tim had had a lifetime to work on his response. “You come here often?” Too cliché. “Sorry, I was just lost in your eyes.” So much worse. “Enjoying the view?” Eh, at least it’d make Dick proud.

He used to long for that moment of recognition, of seeing his soulmate’s eyes light up and realize that the future, the rest of the lives, was standing in front of them. But now…

As Tim softly looked at Kon beside him, he dreaded hearing those four words. It would mean an end to this _whatever_ that was currently happening. He and Kon didn’t talk much about the future, about what would happen if – when – they heard their words, but he assumed that they would stop seeing each other. It’s not every day that people just ignore their soulmates after all.

Tim gently shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had made his decision. He stopped looking for them, whoever they were. No more awkward set ups or blind dates, no more weird dating apps designed to help you find the one. He was done with that for as long as Kon decided to stay next to him. 

He inched his way closer to Kon until their bodies were pressed together. Kon mumbled something unintelligible and threw his arm over Tim, drawing him closer.

And Tim could only smile and will himself to soak in every moment of this dream, of waking up to Kon’s sleepy good mornings, ignoring the fact that it would inevitably end.

The end didn’t happen like he expected it to.

It was so much worse.

Kon was dead.

He was dead, and all Tim could think about was that he never got to hear his words. But that didn’t happen. If you had words, you would meet them because whatever fate or destiny or god put the letters on your wrist meant for you to hear them. You _had_ to hear them. And Kon hadn’t, or at least that’s what he told Tim.

Had he been lying? Had he already met the stranger with the perfect hair and teeth and chosen not to be with them? Why? Was it because of Tim? Had he really chosen Tim?

Though the thought should have been a comfort, it just made Tim’s shoulders shake even harder. Made it that much more unbearable to be separated from him for forever.

Maybe, for whatever reason, Kon never realized his words were said. It happened sometimes, when people had common words or phrases on their skin. Not every person that said “Hi, how are you?” was necessarily your soulmate, but Kon’s words were distinct enough that that shouldn’t have happened. It was an easier answer for Tim to bear.

And yet, it left Tim mourning Kon’s soulmate’s unknown loss. He would never get to hear the sound of Kon’s laughter echo through a room. He would never watch in horror as he challenged Bart to a pie eating contest (and lost. Bart’s record was 14 pies in 10 minutes, without using his super speed). He would never feel Kon’s arms wrapped around him as they watched the sunset from the roof of the Kent’s barn.

He would never know this sweet, good hero that walked into Tim’s life and changed the rules of reality, making himself the sun that lit up Tim’s whole world and banished the dark shadows of his mind. Who Tim loved so much it hurt.

But, he would also never have to say goodbye like this, and Tim wondered – no. He would rather the pain of the memories than their absence.

Kon… Kon was alive.

Tim didn’t know how or why or what he’d done to deserve this. It was a second chance, a redo, a continuation. Tim could feel the tears welling behind his mask.

Kon saw him and a soft smile slowly made its way across his face. He looked tired and worn out and so very happy to see Tim. Kon started making his way across the rooftop toward him.

Tim couldn’t think straight, couldn’t imagine a moment beyond this one. Once he had Kon in his arms, once he could make sure all of this is real…

Tim all but threw himself at Kon, choking on a sob, and Kon just held him tight, running his hands gently across Tim’s back. It felt so real, so perfect, and it was everything Tim dreamed about every time he closed his eyes.

_Kon was alive._

He pulled back and looked at Kon’s face. His eyes were puffy and red with tears streaming down his cheeks, a mirror image to Tim’s own. But his smile… It was everything he remembered and more.

Tim fought to control his breathing, trying to think of something he could say in this moment. It just all felt like a dream, like he was going to wake up any minute.

Tim pressed his forehead against Kon’s and whispered, “I must be dreaming” at the same time Kon mumbled, “Long time no see.”


End file.
